


"I'm okay. Not."

by raizou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fear, Galra Empire, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Illnesses, Mental Health Issues, Mental Issue, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sadness, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro's past, Some comfort, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), help space dad 2k17, terrified Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raizou/pseuds/raizou
Summary: He couldn't bear it. not again. Not another flash back he had to go through, not another torturing nightmare he had to life through. It was all going to much.. but he couldn't let anyone know.A fanfic about Shiro living through his own hell while the team starts to notice how bad his PTSD afterall is.





	1. After hardship..

‘‘I’m okay guys. Really‘‘

 

That’s something Shiro would always say to reassure his team that he was alright, trying to not to have them worry about him when he would be out for a second or not respond. The male was in his room sleeping as it was a bit past midnight. But Shiro was far away from any good sleep that could make him relax.

Each night.. each night he had nightmares about his 1 year in prison with the Galras. He never spoke about it and possibly won’t. He didn’t want to make his friends worry about such ‘small‘ things. Cold sweat ran down his head as he breathed heavily, his mechanic hand clenched and unclenched every now and then while he gripped with the other one the bed sheets tightly, threatening to rip them apart. He felt like he couldn’t breath. ,,N-no.. no no no.. get away..‘‘ he whispered every now and then in his sleep truly terrified. Sometimes nearly screaming, sometimes barely hearable. But it woke up his team when he suddenly started screaming out every now and then. Lance raised an eyebrow as he had laid his head against the door with his ear to listen, visibly confused just like the rest of his team.

 

Keith narrowed his eyes with crossed arms ,,I don’t know if he is just dreaming or if someone is in there. But the second would be impossible, we’re in space.‘‘ Lance snorted a little before flinching a little when he heard their leader scream out begs and pleads. ,,That’s it, we’re going in.‘‘ Keith growled a little. Followed by Hunk and Pidge also, the four went inside of Shiro’s room. Blanket and pillow laying on the floor around he probably accidently threw off of the bed in his uneasy sleep. Keith hurried over to his leader friend, shaking him by his shoulders gently ,,Shiro wake up!‘‘ he said as he tried to wake him up as Shiro seemed to try and shake him off in his sleep a little, visibly sweating. ,,Shiro!‘‘ he started yelling as Shiro ripped his eyes open, sitting up fast with heavy breathing, his whole body trembling with tensed up muscles.

 

,,Damn Shiro, what’s gotten into you?‘‘ Lance frowned moving over as Pidge sat on the Edge of the bed with Hunk looking visibly worried at their leader. He closed his eyes gently narrowing when his shivering breathing started to calm down ,,I- it’s.. I just had a bad dream. It’s okay, really.‘‘ he said smiling gently before looking exhausted at his team, rubbing the back of his head. ,,Well, that didn’t sound quite like it.‘‘ Pidge said crossing her arms ,,You were screaming and begging.‘‘ she said frowning gently as Shiro sighed a little guilty, looking over to his clock to see that it was just barely past 1am.

 

,,I’m.. sorry if I woke you guys up.‘‘ he said gently smiling but guilt was visible in it. ,,That doesn’t matter now, it didn’t sound quite good whatever nightmare you had.‘‘ the green paladin said worried. ,,Do you want to talk about it, Shiro?‘‘ Keith asked him, removing his hand from his shoulder as Shiro smiled gently at the care they gave him ,,It’s no big deal.. I don’t know what I should talk about.‘‘ he said gently chuckling, rubbing the back of his head again a bit awkwardly ,,Just you guys go back to sleep. We need to train a lot tomorrow and you guys need to be in a good shape.‘‘ he said as Keith sighed a bit ,,Alright. But if something bothers you, you need to talk to us.‘‘ he said with gentle narrowed eyes worried

 

,,We are your friends. We want to help you.‘‘ he said. Shiro smiled sighing gently ,,I will always come if something is.‘‘ he said to him. The Paladins soon going back into their own rooms and beds as when Shiro was sure they all went to bed, he ran to his bathroom fast, nearly falling over as he started to puke into the toilet, gagging himself almost a little. He shivered trembling all over terrified before gripping his head. Leaning against the wall, he slid down before he was sitting, starring mindlessly down at the floor. He was scared. He was terrified. He has flashbacks and nightmares, he slowly started to get afraid to sleep. He started seeing things that weren’t real. But he couldn’t let anyone know. He didn’t want them to worry.

 

,,Lance, your face is laying in your goo.‘‘ Pidge yawned tiredly entering the kitchen as Hunk was stretching himself before sitting down while Lance was so tired, he decided to just sleep a little longer. Snorring, his face laid in the goo. Keith while was the only one wide awake next to the alteans and a bit worried. Shiro would be next to Coran the first one to be here and eat. But this time, he was late for his time. REALLY late. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he was coming in. Unusal for him, in his sleeping clothes, pale white skin and deep eyebags. Greeting his team smiling, he went over to grab himself a drink.

 

Pidge blinked ,,Wow, Shiro, you look worse. Couldn’t you sleep last night anymore?‘‘ Shiro didn’t want to flinch but did a little before looking at the girl ,,I slept good to be honest, after having seen you guys made me calm.‘‘ he smiled. That calmed them a little down that he seemed to have gotten enough sleep, even with the eyebags. Keith didn’t quite believe him but dismissed it. ,,Alright guys, today’s is gonna be full of training. First we’re going to train and try to beat the training bots at a higher setting than usual.‘‘ training bot.. Gladiator.. he was one himself.. he was the Champion. The thoughts made him sick again. ,,In the afternoon, we’ll-‘‘ he covered his mouth quickly when he felt the need to throw up again.

 

Shivering uncomfortable secretly, he swallowed it down quickly before coughing ,,Sorry, my bad.‘‘ he said before continuing ,,In the afternoon, we’ll try the invisible labyrinth. This time, no messing Lance.‘‘ he said a little amused as the boy just grunted into his goo ,,Not if I have to do it with Keith again.‘‘ he added as the red paladin simply rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, looking at Shiro. He said he was fine and spread off that feeling. But Keith knew, something was definitely wrong. He would need to find it out.. but knew also that Shiro wouldn’t talk openly. He didn’t want to worry his team and friends at all and kept most all the time for himself

 

,,Alright guys, get into your suits and we see each other in the training room.‘‘ he said to them before making his way to his room. Slamming his mechanic wrist strongly against the wall, breathing heavily. He saw things that weren’t real.. focus.. he needed to focus to not to think about it, to try and forget the sleepless night he had. This day was going to be long and he was going to survive them like the many times he already did. He.. he was going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright. Damn, he knew that this wasn’t the case. Shiro hoped he wouldn’t need to puke in the middle of training as he knew that Keith started to notice him lying. Sighing trembling, the paladin started to get into his suit before heading to the training room.

 

,,Lance, you’re late.‘‘ Hunk said with crossed arms as it did annoy them all a little ,,Boo, sorry I couldn’t find my bayard.‘‘ he replied a bit snappy before crossing his arms also. ,,Everything is set up already finished.‘‘ Shiro told them ,,Remember, the level is higher than usual this time. We need to get foreward with our combat and direct fighting skills.‘‘ he told them all as they got their bayards ready when the training bots started to come alive as each of them focused on one paladin. Shiro suddenly started to feel nervous. He felt his knees being like putty, he couldn’t think straight and his vision was blurred. Please don’t be a panic attack right now, he thought to himself. That’s the last he would need. Everyone would find out and he.. he just didn’t want them to worry about him.

 

Feeling the cold sweat forming again and his blood flowing faster, he made himself ready to fight back the training bot. But he couldn’t. He was freezing in place. They were cheering and shouting at him. Champion, he heard the whole time. He was in the arena, holding his arm he just lost seconds ago, It hurt, god damn it terribly hurt. He felt like he was going to die, not because of the pain, but also because of the amount of blood he was loosing. He was sweating like crazy while seeing the gladiator running towards him. He knew, the next hit would make him pass out. At that time, he wished nothing more than to just die already. To escape the pain, to escape this place. He never thought he would leave it alive.

 

,,Shiro!‘‘ Lance yelled ,,What are you doing!? Fight back!‘‘ he yelled over to him but Shiro didn’t hear him. Better, he couldn’t. Keith growled before quickly running over to Shiro when he fought his own training bot back as dodged the attack of Shiro’s bot just in time before it could hit him, shaking Shiro strongly by his shoulders ,,Shiro, what is wrong!?‘‘ he demanded to know. The male suddenly flinched strongly before starring at him. Looking behind him, he quickly used his magenta glowing hand to doge the bot’s attack before it could hit Keith, returning into his fighting position. Keith growled gently as he laid back against back with Shiro, both fighting their own bots back ,,Shiro, tell me what is wrong!‘‘ Keith asked him angrily. ,,Now’s not the time for chatting and everything is fine. I just- I’m just tired.‘‘ he said as Keith noticed him lying. When he was stuttering, he was ALWAYS lying. Not to mention, that Shiro really seemed to struggle fighting against the bot.

 

Sure, it had a higher level, but Shiro was always focused and determinated to win. Shiro blinked when Pidge had shut down the training bots manually as the black paladin sighed. ,,Why did you-‘‘ he wanted to ask his friend before Lance interrupted. ,,Man, what was wrong with you?‘‘ he asked worried as Shiro felt.. uncomfortable. Their looks sitting on him, knowing each of them had seen him freezing with his body trembling. Closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair ,,I am just a bit tired.. the nightmare exhausted me a little.‘‘ he said to them gently ,,Look, there is no need to worry. I’m definitely going to have a better sleep this night.‘‘ he knew well to good he was lying right now to himself

 

,,But right now, we need to focus on training.‘‘ he told them in an almost ordering voice. ,,Yeah, training. Most likely seeing you freeze.‘‘ Keith told him with crossed arms and narrowed eyes ,,Shiro, don’t lie to us. You can talk to us-‘‘ ,,I said I am alright.‘‘ Shiro said a little louder, seeing how they all had gone silent ,,I am fine. I’m a bit tired, That’s why I am a bit unfocused today. But there is no need to worry.‘‘ he told them all ,,You know I will always come to you guys, if something is up. But there isn’t anything.‘‘ he said with narrowed eyes ,,Now get back to training. I will just go and get drinks for us.‘‘ Shiro ordered them gently, as he signaled Pidge to turn them back on before he was leaving them shortly to get to the kitchen. Where he didn’t go to. Running towards his room, nearly falling over as he went to his bathroom, starring into the mirror. He saw himself.

 

A scar over his nose and a white piece of hair hanging losely from the great stress he had endured. He saw the champion. He saw a monster. Something, that shouldn’t deserve a bit to be the leader of Voltron and a paladin. Shiro felt like he couldn’t breathe. The world around him started to spin around. Gripping his head strongly he started to scream out in pure pain and panic ,,Get out! Get out of my head!‘‘ he demanded screaming. This got Coran’s attention, who blinked when he passed Shiro’s room. Shouldn’t he be in the training room with the others? Knocking on his room before entering it, looking past the bathroom door. ,,Shiro, is everything fine?‘‘ the altean asked as Shiro flinched strongly, looking at Coran horrified and panicking. He never had been this unfocused and uncollected. He never showed when he was scared. ,,You won’t get me!‘‘ he yelled at him scared as he pushed him out of his way and ran past him, out of the room.

 

Coran frowned confused. Won’t get him? Why should he get them? Worried, he went to the training room to the other paladins who were panting gently when they had all successfully beaten down their training pots. Coran walked over to them ,,Do you know something about Shiro?‘‘ he asked them visibly confused as it alarmed Keith. He had been lying all the time.. ,,Depends on what.‘‘ Pidge said a bit worried. ,,Well.. he shouted at me that I won’t get him and then ran past me out of his room.‘‘ Damn Shiro.. Keith just thought. Again he had lied. Thats why it took him so long to get them -drinks-. ,,Where did he head to, Coran.‘‘ Keith rather demanded to know than asking ,,I don’t know. He seemed to be really unfocused and panicked. Did something bad happen lately?‘‘ Keith gritted his teeth. He was going to make sure that Shiro would finally damn talk to them and stop hiding whatever builds up inside of him and what seemed to take over.

 

,,Guys, get moving and find Shiro. Whatever he has is terrifying him and seeming to make him go loose his mind and make him panic.‘‘ Keith told them as they nodded confident before already starting to run through the castle to find Shiro, sometimes calling out his name worried in the hallways. Shiro tried to find a way to escape.. everything looked the same.. he swore he had been everywhere.. he couldn’t find an exist or an escape ship to go away from this hell.. living through his flash back. ,,Shiro!‘‘ Lance yelled out, trying to get him to a stop when he spotted the male running past him into another hallway ,,Go away!‘‘ he shouted at him scared panicking. They saw him.. they would shoot at him and capture him back into this god damn cell.. ,,Guys, Shiro is running near the main hall, let’s try to track him into a corner!‘‘ he told the others via com link worried as he was a little out of breath, trying to keep it up with Shiro and his fast legs.

 

Lance suddenly spotted Pidge at the end of the hallway ,,Shiro, stop! It’s us!‘‘ she shouted over but Shiro took an other direction, making Lance wince gently before he continued to run now with Pidge after their leader. There was now only one way he could go and that was to turn left as Hunk and Keith were already waiting. Keith had.. a hurt and worried expression. ,,Shiro.. please..‘‘ he nearly begged, slowly approaching Shiro who started edging into the corner. ,,Go away!‘‘ he yelled panicking before gripping his head, closing his eyes strongly shut as Lance alarmed Allura and Coran to come and help them ,,I won’t go back there! I rather die!‘‘ Shiro yelled, truly out of his mind as now Keith understood. They.. they kind of knew what happened, that he had PTSD and that he wasn’t stable at some times. But they didn’t know that it could go so bad that he was starting to live through his nightmares and flash backs.

 

,,Okay guys. Careful there. You know that Shiro is capable of defending himself well enough to beat us. We’ll try to hold him down while Coran gives him a sedative,‘‘ Keith told them as Lance snorted ,,Are you nuts!? That’s impossible!‘‘ ,,It’s the only option we have!‘‘ Keith answered back a bit snapping as he quickly darted foreward as long as Shiro was distracted as he pushed him down onto his back as the others now tried to hold him down strongly. ,,Hurry up, Coran!‘‘ Hunk said nervously as damn, did Shiro struggle. He was scared and terrified for his life what they would do to him now. ,,N-no, no! Get away! Please!‘‘ he screamed begging with eyes wide open when Coran came near as he struggled strongly. Just when he was about to use his left arm, Coran injected him the strong sedative. The power slowly left his body, the struggling became weaker and his voice more silent, until he was in a deep sleep.

 

Pidge huffed gently relaxing a little bit as Keith narrowed his eyes. He was going to make sure he would talk when he would wake up and nothing would make him change his mind about that. ,,Damn, the year on the ship really gets to him.‘‘ Hunk said worried before he carefully picked up Shiro who had a stressed, exhausted frown on his face. He was everything.. but not alright. Back in Shiro’s room, Hunk gently laid him down on it as they got rid of his paladin armor after while, wanting Shiro to be comfortable in his bed at least a little. Pulling the blankets gently over him, Pidge set a wet towel on his hot forehead, seeing he was sweating. Even unconscious and setaded, the male didn’t feel okay.. Keith caught every little whisper Shiro did, they saw him turn every now and then uncomfortable as the male was almost gagging himself as he had a bucket ready when he needed to throw up.

 

Shiro felt.. cold. With the blankets even in the warm soft bed.. he felt cold entirely. His mind felt dizzy, his heart was beating fast and out of rythm. He felt like it could go out of his chest exploding. He didn’t want to feel this fear.. this panic running through him. It felt like hours before he made signs that he would wake up. ,,Shiro? Are you awake?‘‘ Keith’s voice ripped him out fast of his slowly waking up process. Ripping his eyes open wide as he sat up and immediately needed to throw over into the bucket. Keith pat his his back as he seemed to have sat up way to fast for his body’s taste as he winced trembling coughing when he was finish.

 

Sweat dripped from his head gently as his eyes were unfocused and blurred, he couldn’t really hear anyways. Looking at Keith with half open eyes. ,,Keith..‘‘ Shiro barely managed to get out before he felt loosing consciousness again, falling foreward as Keith caught him quickly and gently laid him back into his bed, seeing his tortured look he had on. He was in pain. Not Physically but mentally. He didn’t want to imagine what the Galra had done to him. He didn’t even want to know. But it broke Shiro down completely. Keith would make sure he knew that everything would be okay. That everything was going to be alright with him again-

 

Nothing will ever be alright with him again.


	2. .. comes happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro waking up to be greeted by his team that won't stop until he would feel fine again. 
> 
> No shipping, just wanted to write cuddle pile ouo

,,-iro?"

What were they calling..?

,,Shiro?" 

He could hear it again a little louder than before.. But he couldn't bring himself to answer. Narrowing his closed eyes softly, flinching when he felt a hand on his chin, turning his head a little towards the being. The light hurt.. making his headache even worse like thousand beings would hit and stump onto his head. Forcing his eyes gently opened up, just a bit as he tried to focus his sight onto them, shivering faintly all over.

,,God he's awake." he could hear a higher female voice as Pidge was sat down on the edge of the bed watching Shiro. Lance and Hunk while sitting on the floor next to it. They all had been there.. they all never left him. They couldn't bring themselves up to leave him when they visibly noticed that he had gotten slowly worse and more worse from the deep inside because he kept everything to himself.

Keith sighed, relaxing gently. Thankful that he was awake. He had been out for hours and hours after Coran sedated him so that he would be in a calm forced resting sleep. But the sleep was everything but not restful at all. It was horrible. He felt like he had to go through his whole year in prison with the Galra in these hours. He looked exhausted and more pale than he already was being.

The red paladin looked at their leader before kneeling down a bit next to his bed ,,How do you feel?" he asked worried. Shiro only grunted gently in response, trying his best to sit up. ,,Nope, nopenopeno no nope." someone said fast as Lance had quickly gotten up and pressed his friend firmly down. Not that much pressure was needed anyways for how weak Shiro was being. 

Sighing faintly as he relaxed softly into the bedsheets, trying to relax and calm down his slightly heavy breathing. Being a bit uncomfortable as he wasn't the one that would just laid around lazily and relax. He was always doing something. Whatever it was, at least he was doing something. ,,How.. how long were I out?" he asked with a slight hoarse voice tiredly. 

,,Well. Long enough that we had to worry about you." Pidge told him, now sure a bit more worried about his hoarse voice, possibly from the screaming and yelling he had done. ,,That.. was so unlike you." she added a little muttering ,,What had gotten into you? You were completely out of mind. You didn't even recognize us." she explained Shiro.

The scarred male closed his eyes a bit sighing before attempting again to sit up. Lance wanted to keep him down but Shiro managed to get enough strength so he could sit up, feeling a little dizzy just from this.. but he didn't say anything. It was silent. Everything was silent. Pidge winced a little at the silence that came up. 

,,Shiro?" she asked once more as the male looked up, giving her a confident smile before rubbing the back of his head a little ,,It was probably just from the medicine." he said as he took a bit "medicine" to drink who Coran gave him against his headaches. Obviously, he knew good that it wasn't caused by this. But he wasn't ready to talk. His scars, his body.. nothing was ready.

,,The medicine Coran gave you was a tea for sleeping." Keith said dry with crossed arms, as he was silent again. The smile had vanished also as he had gotten him coldly well that he was right now lying to them. Again. ,,Lying won't bring you any further. I've gotten you with lying at us again." he told him a bit saddened and hurt that he didn't seem to trust them well enough..

Shiro looked down at his bare hands. It looked like he was drawn out of his mind by doing so. Being so.. so focused on them. ,,Shi-" ,,I can't tell it." he told them and interrupted Lance before looking at him ,,I can't tell it you guys. Not now, not tomorrow, maybe never." he said. His voice was shaking a little. Remembering everything.. every last bit made him feel uncomfortable, feeling his heart skip every second beat out of fear. He couldn't let them know that he was close to a panic attack. 

He was scared. There was no doubt to tell that he was. And it made Keith sick that they couldn't help him. Laying his hand on his shoulder, drawing the black paladin's attention to him ,,Keith, I-" he tried to start but the said one interrupted him ,,No, you listen now." he said with such confidence in his voice.. ,,It's hard to speak. We all know how it feels like. We might have not endured what you was forced through. But we want to help you."

Shiro's eyes were shaking gently. Shiro was never one that would cry in front of his team mates and friends and would normally never loose his patience and focus.. ,,What if I-" ,,Then you cry. Crying is good, Shiro. Crying doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make you any less." he told him as he could see that he was close to breaking his forced walls down. This had been on long enough.. now was the time to let himself get helped.

,,I don't want you guys to see me like this. I tend to throw up just of thinking about." Shiro said. ,,Then you throw up. We have enough buckets that can be used for it" he told him. Good. Now they have him at least there that he admitted that he had a big problem swallowed inside. And he truly was asshamed of telling it his friends. What if they would laugh? Say he would be weak? He was worried and tried to keep any worry away from them. They didn't deserve this..

,,Shiro are you crying?" Lance asked with a slight raised eyebrow as Pidge hit him in the side, making him squeal. Shiro blinked a few times before touching his own face, feeling wetness in his his hand and more drops falling from his chin onto the bedsheets. He.. he was crying. He knew every second they would laugh at him.. then he wasn't the strong leader anymore..

Keith narrowed his eyes before shaking him by his shoulders to get him to focus on him ,,Don't you dare." Shiro didn't understand. ,,Don't you dare thinking we would laugh at you." he started ,,You are our leader. Especially our friend. This is serious as hell and we will help you now more than we already do. Because we are friends and because we care for you." Keith told him. Without looking at him, the confidence in his own words was hearable good enough.

There was long silence. Too long for their taste. Pidge whimpered worried when Shiro just constantly starred down onto his hands. It felt like hours he didn't say anything. And they would wait as long as needed for Shiro to be ready to talk to them. They were going through it together with him now.

,,I could have been their greatest weapon." Shiro said quietly as Hunk frowned ,,Wait, didn't Haggar say that?" he asked as Shiro didn't look up at him. ,,It was their plan to make me one of them before Ulaz helped me to escape." he said, his voice shaking a little ,,The arm was no accident. It was removed on purpose." he said..

Shiro felt like he was going to die. Oh how much did he want that right now. To not to need to return to this hell he spent.. he didn't know. But he was way too long in here. Being tightly strapped down, he saw soldiers, a few druids and.. Haggar. He was scared, he was terrified. She had done so much to him.. so much to break him down.. but he wasn't going to give in. He wanted to die, but he couldn't give it to her. All the lives depended on him.. on him winning the next round.

He couldn't hear what they were talking.. he didn't understand their language. Shiro tensed up strongly and clenched his fists, not knowing that it was the last time he would feel his right arm. Feeling panic and anxiety crawl up his neck, he looked to the side and saw a tray being carried next to him with a metallic arm and different various.. things and tools. 

Then it hit him. But it was too late when he understood what was going to happen to him. He was a screaming mess. But it didn't make them stop. 

Shiro covered his mouth, swallowing forced a few times, gagging himself a little coughing as he needed something quick before he would throw up. Just thinking about it made him sick, made him anxious, made him remember how much he wanted to just let himself get killed and beaten down in the arena.. but he didn't. Pidge noticed that her friend was about to throw up as she quickly got an empty bucket and held it towards Shiro as he immediately used it.

He felt weak.. weak for letting his friends see him in a horrible state like this, letting them see how much this had gotten him.. to his being.. to his heart.. ,,Shiro, no. Don't you damn dare to think that." the red paladin scowled him gently when he was finished and his stomach stopped fighting him, putting the bucket away. He squeeded his hand tightly. This is going to be harder than imagined. But they were ready to be there for him as long as they needed to. 

,,I can't explain it." he whispered under his low breath before removing his hand, holding his head strongly and curling up nearly, feeling more tears starting to form. Keith knew he couldn't force him. Not now. He needed to calm down and the most is, that he needed more rest and this time they were going to stay and comfort him through his nightmares, not going to leave him.

,,You don't need to. Pidge said as she went right over, crawling onto the bed and hugging him simply tightly as she felt Shiro flinch a little at that, having not expect this but it did stopped him from focusing more onto the memories. Pidge felt his arms tightly around her, but she didn't mind. She needed to let him see that they were going to be there for him always, any time, every minute, every second. ,,You're not going to continue your own war with yourself, Shiro." Keith told him, having his hand warmly on his shoulder.

Pidge knew that one time, she needed to let go of him... but she didn't want to..reluctantly she unwrapped her arms gently around him but noticed that Shiro wasn't losening up. ,,Shiro I'm not going to leave.." she said to him as it took Shiro a little.. before finally letting her go. ,,We'll let you rest now, Shiro." Keith finally said as when the said one wanted to stand up, his Galra hand gripped his arm tightly, his scared look telling him that Shiro needed him.. that he needed everyone, he needed them all next to him, to make sure..

To make sure nothing will ever happen to them, that they will never have to endure what happened to him. Shiro.. he needed hid friends next to him. Keith didn't need to look at the others to question as they were all going to stay here. Lance closing the door back shut as they got out of the uncomfortable paladin suit or at least the armor as they had now only the black suit on but didn't mind sleeping in it. Keith stretched gently as he sat at the head of the bed with Pidge yawning gently. Lance sitting at the end of the bed and Hunk sitting leaned against it.

,,Shiro, the main point of resting is having you sleeping." Keith said to Shiro who was also sat up. He wanted to protest but Pidge helped Keith to lay Shiro down, his head being in Keith's lap gently. Damn, he definitely wasn't used to get rest or any comfort.. he knew that the time with the Galra had to he hard. He didn't need to have Shiro explain it. But.. it's good that now whenever they saw Shiro at unease, they knew how to comfort him.

Shiro looked up into his eyes as his confident look told him to make himself comfy and rest. He was scared.. scared to fall asleep.. he needed to protect them all.. especially Pidge.. she was.. she is still a kid.. being the youngest one. Pidge stretched herself yawning huffing gently as She blinked when Shiro took her hand. His gaze telling that he wanted her in his arms. Just.. to make sure that nothing ever will happen to her..

Pidge didn't mind. It wasn't anything she wouldn't be comfortable with as she hugged right into him yawning again, feeling Keith push the blankets up over them. Hunk turning off the light, Pidge could feel Shiro hug her stronger. He was scared of the dark.. that must be why he was always sleeping with any light on he had in his room, he would never go out of his room in the night.. the girl returning the strong hug back or tried to and felt Shiro relax a little. She was safe.. Keith was safe.. Lance snorring already asleep curled up next to his legs while Hunk was against the bed in his sight..

Finally, Shiro could relax a little. With the feeling that everyone was safe for now.. that he had them all surround him.. it made him grow tired.. and sleepy.. his grip never loosed around Pidge safely and protectively. He felt himself slowly slip to sleep.. 

Whenever Keith saw or felt Shiro being at unease, he gently stroked his cheek, reassuring him that they all were here and stayed. The other's were already asleep but Keith didn't even think about sleeping. He was going to make sure, Shiro felt alright. That he felt safe and beloved. This night was the first one in a long row that Shiro felt truly relaxed.


End file.
